long way to happy
by ladyanna730
Summary: i got this idea from kimmiko16. mokuba meets this girl who is being abused by her mother. he begs kaiba to help her and he gives in...what happens when kaiba falls for her but her mom won't let her go...
1. destruction

Long way to happy

Ch1: destruction

Mokuba walked down the streets of domino. He walked into a video arcade and walked strait to the video shooting game. A girl was already standing there playing. He took the gun next to her and started playing. "Hey…wow you got a high score." She smiled and laughed. "You want to play doubles." "Yeah sure." They both put their quarters in the slots and started playing.

After they were both killed, they left. "So you're in high school, but you look thirteen." "Yup I have tuner's disease." "Huh?" "I'm always gonna look younger then I am." "Wow so when you're like thirty you'll look like twenty." "Kinda…so what's you're name anyway." "Mokuba kaiba and you." "Sai…sonma me and my mother just moved here from Japan." Sai smiled. "Really? That is so awesome! Why'd you move too America?" "Um…I don't know I think my mom got a new job."

Mokuba looked at her awkwardly. She had bruises on her neck and legs. When they walked to the train station and rode it all the way uptown. "So where do you live?" "Um…on cascade blvd." "Seriously! I live there!" "Really." they got off the train and walked the rest of the way home. They walked up the street. The street was filled with mansions; it was quiet and perfect looking, something like out of the stepford wives or something.

"Well I live right there…so I guess I'll see you later." She ran across the street to a gray and desolate house. Mokuba turned and walked to his own house. Seto was sitting on the couch reading a file. "Hey seto." "Mokuba where have you been?" "Uh…I went to the arcade after school." "Well go start your homework and then when you're done you can go play outside."

When he finished his homework, he went to the front yard and threw his ball around. Then he heard a funny noise. He ran back into the house. "Seto turn off the TV!" kaiba turned the TV off and heard some screaming and things being broken. He and mokuba quickly hurried across the street and knocked on the door. "Mom! Ahh!" more glass broke. Then a woman opened the door. "May I help you?" "Um…my brother wants to invite you to dinner as like a welcome to the neighbor hood dinner." "No thank you we're fine." "Oh there is someone else in the house?" "Yes? My daughter but we'll be busy tonight so maybe another time."

"I'd like to hear that from your daughter." Sai walked to the door with a sweater on. She had a black eye and a busted lip. "Hi mokuba what's up?" "Um…we're wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us." "Um…I don't think I can. Mom?" sai looked at her mother. "Look she has homework to do…" "I'd feel better if she would have dinner with us." Seto kept his foot in the door just in case she tried to close the door on him. "Please…" mokuba grabbed her arm. "Fine go with them." She pushed her out the house and locked the door.

"Mom? Why did get you get involved? Mom! I'm sorry! I'll behave…please open the door! Mom!" she stood there and knocked on the door. "Come on mokuba." They walked back across the street.

The next afternoon kaiba watch mokuba play video games. "I wonder if she's okay." "Who?" "Sai." "That girl across the street…probably not." "What?" "Her mother got her wrapped around her finger…so her mother probably beat the crap out of her after we left." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Mokuba there is someone at the door for you." Mokuba got up and walked to the door. When he got there, he saw sai standing with tears in her eyes. "I need help." Her nose was busted and she was barely standing up.

"Seto! Come here!" kaiba walked to the front and saw her standing there. It pierced the cold heart that rested in kaiba. "Um…do you have a place to stay?" "No." "(Sighs) I don't normally do this but since you're mokuba's friend then I guess it's okay for you to stay here." "Thank you…so much." "Come on lets get you cleaned up." he lead her to the livingroom. "mokuba go get me some peroxide and a rag." mokuba went to get the stuff. "where is your father?" "i don't know...my mom always said that he left when i was born."

"oh...well grandmother, grandfather?" "no...their both dead." "aunts?" she shook her head and looked down at her feet. "hey seto...here." he looked back at her, she had her head down. "look at me...," he started to whipe the blood off her face. "no one should be beaten like that." "ow! that stings!" she winced while he kept trying to clean her face. "stop moving!" she closed her eyes and began to shudder. "i'm sorry..." he sighed. "no i'm sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you..." "i guess you're mad at me." "no...just fustrated, why does your mom hit you like that." "because i look like my dad...she always says that."

tears started to gather in her eyes. she buried her head into her lap and cried. "please don't cry...it's gonna be alright, i'll talk to your mother tomorrow i think you should stay here." "thank you so much..." she finally trailed off to sleep. he watched the vibrant motion of her chest. he gently picked her up and brought her to the room right next to mokuba.


	2. truth

**Ch2: truth**

Two days had passed since sai had moved in. She barely came out off her room. All she did was go too school and come strait home. Kaiba even talked to her mother but that did no good. All she did was go on a drunken rant, and then passed out. Plus trying to convince her to go to the police was hard also. "Sai open the door you need to eat something…going two days without eating is unhealthy." He knocked on the door some more.

She just sat at the door, sulking. "Sai? Are you okay? Look I can't say I know how you feel because I don't, but understand we're just trying to help you and first she needs to pay for what she did." She just sat there. "I can't do that…she's my mother." "Yeah and she hit you for something you couldn't control." She got up and opened the door.

She stood there in her uniform. Her long blue hair flowed down her back. "May I come in?" she stepped to the side and he walked into the room. "It's your house." He gently took her hand and walked her to the bed. They both sat down, he looked deep into her eyes. "W-what?" "You're real pretty you know that." She shook her head. "N-no I'm not…please don't lie to me." "Why would I lie? What reason would I have to lie to you?"

He gently ran his hand down her cheek. He leaned towards her lips and tried to kiss her but she quickly moved out of his way. "No." she got up and ran out the room. He followed her, then reached out and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" "To talk to my mom?" "Be careful…do you want mokuba to come with you." "no...i'm fine." she walked to the front and left the house and went across the street. she sighed and knocked on the door.

she heard a few sounds and then her mother answered the door. "what do you want you little whore?" "can i come in and talk?" she stepped to the side and sai walked in. she sat down on the couch, her mother sat across from from her. "so what's wrong...he kicked you out." "um...where is my dad?" "um...he's in kyoto." "wait he's alive? and you didn't tell me!?" "look he left you and..." "did you love him?" "yes...we were in love but he left after you were born..." "oh?" "and when tried to come and see you-" "wait he wanted to come and see me?" "yes? but i didn't let..." "but maybe i wanted see him..."

"look i won't have you talking back!" "who is ami?" "oh...you remember that? she took care of you when i went away." "how long were you gone?" "(heavy sigh) almost a year." "what!" "i went looking for your dad!" "but a year?" "look i came back didn't i!" "yeah i guess." "besides when i did find him he wanted to come but i wouldn't let him." "why not! i could have known my father and you told him 'no'?!" "wait you wanted to see him after what he did to me?!" "it was not your decision to make...i've always wanted to see!" "whatever? you can get the hell out of my house and go back to your damned boyfriend's shit hole of a house." "fuck you."

she stormed out the house. "i've got you."

"hey how did it go?" kaiba was standing at the front door. "better then expected...i know my dad is alive." she walked into the house and smiled softly at him. he gently took her hand and held her close to him. "i'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. their breaths were going at the same rate. she felt his heartbeat, it was the same as hers. 'who is this man?' she thought. he held her tightly. "i don't want anything to ever happen to you and as long as i am here nothing will." her cheeks felt warm as they were shaded the color of blood.

she looked up at him as he grasped her chin. he gently pressed his lips against her and slowly penetrating her lips with his tongue. he traced the inside her mouth. she lifted her arms and wrapped them around him and enjoyed the suttle passionate kiss that they were sharing. for the first time in her life that anyone really touched her without the intent of hurting her. she just savored the moment for in this fantasy world her and kaiba were alone and nothing could ruin it.


	3. scared

kaiba walked into the house...all the lights where off except the aluminating light coming from the living room.he walked in there and saw sai and mokuba sitting on the floor. "i'm not going to ask what you're watching...but why aren't you two doing your homework." they pointed to the table which had two sets of folders on it. "oh..." then suddenly there was roar and some girl on the t.v. got her head ripped off. "ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screammed and huddled together. "okay what the hell are you watching?," sai handed him the cover. "'evil death zombies 2' what the hell it says you have to be at least sixteen to rent this sai." "nope they always card me and i don't have a license."

"then who?" "joey rented it for us..." kaiba hit his forehead with his and sat down and watched the movie. the more the killing the closer mokuba and sai moved towards the couch. then the killer came for the other girl who was in the shower. the creepy music in the background started to swell up and then the shower curtain and stabbed her several times. "ahhh!!!!!!!!" sai huddled under the pillow she was holding. mokuba was laso hiding his head. "okay! movie time is over time for bed."

they both looked up and started protesting. "aww! come on it's not over yet! it was just getting to the good part!" they both yelled. "no ifs, ands, or buts about it! bed now and your beds no one better go into my room." they both pouted and stormed up stairs. "overbearing dictator." "jerk." "what did you say?" he yelled from the living room. "nothing." they both yelled. they walked to their rooms and slammed the door.

she took her clothes off and looked into the mirror in her bathroom. she was covered with bruises and burns...the worst were on her back and neck. her body was small and was glowing in the moonlight...aside from the bruises it looked like porcelain so beautiful and fragile. he long hair fell over her shoulder. "hmm...never thought they'd get this dark. (sighs) shit!" she walked back into the room and put a long shirt on and laid in her bed.

kaiba finally made his upstairs and to his room. he stopped by sai's door and heard her moing around. "poor kid.." he went into his room, closed the door and sat on the bed. "she's right there tell her how you feel, tell her you don't want her to go to some damn foster home...tell her to stay." he fell back on the bed. "tell her you love her." he slowly drifted too sleep.

a couple of hours passed and sai walked across the hall to kaiba bedroom. mokuba was already standing outside the door. "mok? what are you doing out here?" "i'm scared. you?" "same reason...you think he'll mind?" "naw and if we go to sleep and wake up before him he'll never know." she shook her head and they snuck into the room. mokuba laid on one side of kaiba and sai laid on the other. they easily fell into a deep sleep, wll mokuba did anyway.

sai had nightmares of her previous living arrangments. she tossed and turned and cried until something shook her and woke her up. she shot up and tears ran from her cheek. her breathing was unstable. "sai are you alright?" she started to cry even harder, and kaiba reached his arms out and embraced her in a hug. he held her close to her. "mokuba go into your room...i need to talk to her. " mokuba got out the bed and went to his room. "sai look at me! look at me! calm down!" she looked at him crying harder. "sai!" "stop yelling at me!" she started crying harder. "what do you want me to do! i'm not good at this!" "just please hold...just hold me."

she laid her head in his lap and cried. kaiba strocked her long beautiful hair as she cried. "look sai i know we've talked about where you were going to go in two weeks...i was thinking you could stay here." "i don't want to talk about that now!" she cried harder. "well hell i don't know what to say! shit i'm sorry..." his mind wandered as he stared at her soft lips, they hypnotized him. he gently picked her head off his lap and looked into her emeralde green eyes. they were beautiful.

he gently lifted her up off his lap and kissed her gently. she felt this before, his soft lips pressed against hers. she felt so submissive to this man, she wanted to give her all to him but was scared. he ran his hand through her blue hair, it felt like silk to him. her eyes were closed but kaiba saw through her. she was just as lonely as he was. when he finally released her lips. she started breathing heavy. "what are you okay?!" "yeah but were you trying to sufficate me?"

he smirked and leaned his forehead against hers. "i don't how you feel and-" "will you go out with me?" "i was about to ask that." "really? weird...if you want you could still ask." "no i'm good, get some sleep we have school in the morning." she laid down and kaiba followed her and put his arms around her. she laid there humming until she fell asleep, kaiba watched her and then drifted to sleep.


	4. hidden emotions

The sun rose through kaiba's satin curtains. Sai laid there as kaiba got out bed and gently pushed her long out her face. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As he closed the door she woke up. "Kaiba?" she looked around and got out of the large bed. She quickly left the room and went downstairs. She saw mokuba sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. "Hey sai hungry?" she nodded and sat down. When seto came out the bathroom he noticed that sai was gone.

He frantically look around for her. He made is way downstairs and into the dining room. "Hey seto!" mokuba waved at his brother. "Hi…um sai are you alright?" he sat down next to her. "Yeah why?" "You left…where you uncomfortable?" she shook her head and looked back at her food. "I was just hungry." She looked up at mokuba and started laughing. "What?" he shook his head and watched the maid bring his breakfast. Sai looked at her watch and finished eating.

"If I don't get dressed I'm gonna be late." She threw her napkin down and ran up stairs. She ran into her room and dug through her stuff looking for her uniform. When she found it she threw off her long t-shirt and shorts. Then she glanced at the mirror close by. Bruises covered her body. From her neck to her ankle. Her long hair fell down her back, and covered most of the bruises on her neck. So pale that it looked exactly like purple splotches on her skin.

She pulls her blue hair into a ponytail and then braided it up into two braids. She quickly put her sky blue skirt and her pink top. Then she looked for her thigh high stockings. She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. When she got back downstairs mokuba and seto were standing there putting there shoes on. She smirked and walked and put her shoes on.

She walked pass kaiba and ran strait to the limo. In the limo mokuba and sai played with the radio as seto sat down and started reading some legal briefs… "Sai cut it out! Turn back!" mokuba yelled. "No way that song is so gay…" she kept switching the station until they decided on a station. They started singing the song that was on and laughing. "You two turn it down…" they turned it up a little to pester him. He got mad and looked at them more irritably "turn it down now!" he yelled they didn't here him that time.

He got up and slammed his hand on the off switch. "Sit down and shut up!" mokuba and sai sat down and tried not to laugh. First they dropped mokuba off then they drove to kaiba and sai's school. They sat in silence the long drive. "Seto," she looked at the boy sitting across from her. "I'm really sorry…" he sighed and closed the manila folder. "No I really need to stop yelling at you two and you have to stop apologizing." He tapped the spot next to him.

She got up and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a little while… "Sai I really think that when we get home you should call your social worker…" she looked out the window. "Yeah sure…" he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm not playing…this is serious…she called looking for you! Why haven't you checked in for a week?" she looked at him with sadness and rage in her eyes. "I didn't want to…" he let her go and sighed.

"Look I'm only trying to look out for you…" "I don't need you looking out for me!" he turned and looked at her with slight pain in his cold blue eyes. "If you don't want my help then fine! I don't care anymore." She looked back out the window. They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they parked she darted out the car and up the stairs to the front doors of the high school. She almost got away before someone grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry…look I'll save you a seat…for you in advance chemistry…" she stood there as he held her sleeve… "Alright…I'll see you after lunch." She walked to her locker and banged her head on the locker.

"Shit….man! Why does he like me? I'm not pretty or anything." She banged her head on the locker again. She banged it over and over again…until she felt something wet on the back of her head. "Hmm," she touched her head and looked at her hand and saw a red, warm, sticky liquid on her hand. It fell down her neck and she leaned on her locker and fell to the floor.

"Hmmm…surprise, surprise…I'm still…thin skinned." Her eyes grew dark as she drifted to sleep. Her mind went numb as darkness consumed her mind. Dreams turned to nightmares, and nightmares to horrors. Tears streamed down her cheek as she laid there. Painful memories of her mother filled her brain.

She shot up in a bed. Her clothes were changed. She wasn't wearing her uniform but a long dress shirt. "Hmm? Where am I?" she got out of bed and looked around, she saw that she was in her room at kaiba's house. She walked over to the mirror and saw the bandage wrapped around her head. Her long hair was out and rested across her face. Tears fell down her face and she fell to the floor crying… "Ahh!," she punched the mirror and shattered it. "I hate you…I hate you." She looked down at her hand as it started bleeding.

She got up and walked to the balcony and climbed on the railing and sat there. Her feet dangled off the edge of a three story drop. Her mind went blank and she had an insane look on her face. "(Humming insanely)" she looked over and still sat there humming. Then there was a knock on the door. "Sai are you awake? I'm bringing you some food." Mokuba walked in holding a tray. He looked and saw no one in bed, then began panicking. "Sai where…hmm?," he looked out on to the balcony and saw her sitting on the ledge of the balcony. "Sai?! Get down from there!" he ran to help but all she did was mumble. "(mumbling) not good enough…not good enough" she slowly started to stand up on the ledge and hang off it.

She smiled an unbalanced smile…as she raised her arms and felt the breeze. "Please sai get down….," he ran to the door of the room and screamed for kaiba. "Seto! Seto?" "What?" "Please get up here quick big brother it's important I thinks she's going to jump!" in a minute kaiba was running up the stairs and into her room. "Where is she?!" mokuba pointed to the window.

He ran out there. She let herself go and began to fall. Kaiba reached and grabbed her arm, she looked up at him. "Seto?" he held her wrist and slowly pulled her up. When he got her up he placed her down on the floor and looked at her hand. "How did you get that?" she turned and then looked back at him and passed him and pointed at the shattered mirror in the corner. He picked her up and carried her into the room. "I'm sorry I must be a big pain…" he looked at her and held her close. "No…you'll never be a pain to me…but why do you keep trying to kill yourself?!" she started pulling away from him. "Let me go please..." "Not until you calm down."

After awhile she stopped crying and sat back on the bed. Kaiba had mokuba go bring some bandages and wrapped her hand up. After that he sat there with her. "You're to pretty to want to die…" she turned her head and held her knees close to her. Kaiba gently stroked her long hair. He grabbed her wrist and took her in his arms and held her. "If you killed yourself I don't know what I'd do…or in that case mokuba." She fell into his strong grip. "I'm so stupid…why can't I not be so much trouble." He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it softly. "Please don't leave me…don't ever leave me..." mokuba walked in and saw them hugging.

"Um…seto?" kaiba looked up at him and pointed to the table. Mokuba placed it down and left. "Come on let's bandage your hand…" she looked back down at her hand and looked at kaiba's cold blue eyes. He gently laid the bandage across her damaged hand. After he finished bandaging it he gently kissed her hand and smiled. She smiled back at him. He looked deep into her emerald green eyes.

He kissed her soft lips passionately… his hands ran down her back as a shock ran through her body. He stopped and looked at her and stopped. "Is this okay? Are you okay with this?" she nodded and sat there as he took the shirt on her, exposing her small body. He recoiled quickly as he saw all the bruises. "Are you okay seto?" he smirked and gently pushed her back and climbed on top of her and kissed her lips again.

He moved from her lips to her neck and gently nibbled on it, a sharp moan escaped from her mouth as her caressed her entire body. He could barely look at her body, without shuddering. She saw it in his eyes and pushed him off. "What?" "You can't do it…so lets not." He moved the hair back and kissed her neck. "I'm fine, don't worry about me…just tell me when I'm hurting you." He gently pushed her back down and kissed her again.

As he kissed his way down to her breast she started laughing. "What?" "You're tickling me…" he raised his eyebrow as he kissed her breast. He gently pulled her panties down and looked at her naked body. He saw more bruises and it truly made him uncomfortable, but he was there for her and she couldn't know that.

He quickly took his clothes off as she laid there and watched him. When he finished he laid on top of her and gently entered her. Another sharp moan escaped her body as her whole body felt a sharp pain. "Sai? Are you a virgin?" she nodded as it began to hurt more. "Do you want me to continue?" she nodded. He gently combined with hers as their body rocked back and forth wildly. Moans came from both of them as her moans became passionate screams he gently kissed her so now they were truly looking into each other's eyes.

The more she screamed the gentler he made his way in. when he finally escaped from her he made his way down and consumed her. Her screams became louder as her legs began to clench up. Kaiba made his way up, down and side to side. When she clenches so much her body released he stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?" she pulled the covers on her and laughed. "What?" "I hope we didn't mess the covers up…" she leaned back on the pillow as kaiba laid next to her.

He gently played in her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. After she was asleep kaiba played in her hair…until he fell asleep himself. He contemplated how much he cared for this girl and how he's going to spend his life with her. Only one problem posed there, what would sai say when he asked and how would she react. He quickly stopped worrying, and his mind became at peace as the storm in his mind settled and he held his lover close.


	5. save me from me

Sai woke up right next to seto. His breath covered her neck as she struggled to get out of bed… his grip around her was strong and protective. When she finally got from under his arm she went to the bathroom. When she was done she grabbed her robe and put it on. "Man…what did I do?" she looked in the mirror, and looked at a pair of scissors on the counter. She grabbed the scissors and cut her long blue hair.

She looked at the mirror and cut it boy short…kinda messy boyish. She put the scissors down and sat on the floor. She sat there until someone knocked on the door. "Sai are you okay?" she jumped up and answered the door. Kaiba was standing in front of her. "y-y-yeah I'm okay…your still naked…" she started blushing. He smirked and hugged her. "You don't have to go to a foster home; I'll take of you forever." She looked up blushing. "What do you mean?" he realized what he said and let her go. "You know mokuba would be sad if you went away…"

She looked at her feet. "You're telling me that what we did as for mokuba's sake?" he smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "When you put it like that…" "It's okay…I love you too." He looked at her smiled. "Well…do you really want to go school?" she laughed. "Uh…no." he looked at her hair and notice it was shorter. "Why'd you cut it?" "Um…I didn't like it, I never did my mom wouldn't let me cut it though." "You got to go visit her, its only right…" "Fine, I'll visit her today if that'll make you happy."

She touched his cheek gently. "Can I take a shower now?" he laughed and stepped out of the bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower and got in. the warm water rushed over her body. She thought about kaiba and everything he meant to her. She thought about mokuba and how he was the best friend she ever had and how seeing her mother could be a bad idea… she finished up and got dressed.

She put on a skirt and a tank top on. She walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw kaiba sitting at the table. He was reading a book and looked up at her. "Hungry?" she looked at him then around. "Mokuba gone already?" he nodded. She sat across from him. He walked around the table and pulled her chair around. "You don't have to be nervous around me…" she looked at his sapphire eyes.

He smiled which was different from is usual smirk. She looked at her feet as he ran his hand down her back. She jumped as felt his hand. "Why do you even like me?" he played in her hair and kissed her neck. "I need a reason to love you?" she nodded yes. "Okay, um…I love your laugh, your smile, everything." "So nothing specific?" "Let's just say you're the best investment I will and have ever gotten." She laughed. "So I'm like important to you?" "More important to me then any title."

She looked up and blushed. "So will you come with me to visit my mother?" he looked discouraged in the face and sighed. "I can't if I'm not going to school I should go into the office…but the driver can bring you there after." She smirked. "I'd like to see where you work…" he fondled with her hair again. The driver walked in to see them. "Mr. Kaiba? The cars are ready…" she looked at him with slight fear in his eyes. "You're not riding with me?"

"Well um, you really want me to come with you?" "Yes…" he looked at her and sighed. " I guess I have no choice…" "What do you mean?" "You need me I just can't abandon you…" she smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" he laughed trying to keep his balance. "Okay I get it your happy…" she let him go and smiled shyly. "So you ready to go?" "Eat first." "But I'm not hungry?" kaiba placed his hand on her stomach. "Your stomach is rumbling…eat."

She looked at him and then at the plate and began to eat. He smiled and noticed the back of her neck. It had several burn marks on it. He gently touched her neck. "Don't touch me there." "Sorry…I had to see if it still hurt." She finished up and pushed the plate away. She stretched and yawned. Kaiba looked at her and kissed her soft lips. Her green eyes gently closed as she felt his lips press against hers. The driver tapped kaiba on the shoulder. "What?" "Um Mr. Kaiba, the car is ready." "We should really be going, kaiba?" she had a nervous look on her face.

He touched her face gently. "It'll be fine." She nodded and took a grave sigh. Kaiba got up and pulled her chair out. She got up and looked up at him. "Maybe we could just go to your job?" "No…you need to see her." She pouted and stomped off to the car. He smirked and followed her. She sat in the car with her arms folded. He got in the car and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his lap. He gently ran his hand through her soft blue hair.

They drove for an hour and a half. She looked up at kaiba as he looked out the window. "Kaiba?" he looked down at her. "What is it sai?" "Why are you doing this?" "Didn't we go through this already?" she turned her head and felt him stroke her hair again. "I love you and I'm willing to do anything to help you…" she smiled and lifted her head up. "Thank you." He noticed that the only bruises that were visible were the ones on her neck. He smiled and kissed her.

After awhile they drove up to a huge building. "We're here…sai." Sai had a look in her eyes. She was terrified, her mother has caused her so much pain and she wished not to see her again. She sighed and got out of the car. After they were checked and things considered contraband was taken they made their way into a room full of tables, chairs and other people talking to other inmates.

They sat for a minute and then her mother came out with a guard. She walked and hugged sai and evil eyed kaiba. Then she sat down. "Hey moms…how are you?" she was still looking at kaiba, and then she turned to sai. "Why is he here?" "Um…..he brought me here." She raised her eyebrow. Kaiba got up. "I'm going to get you something to drink." She nodded. "Why didn't you go to the damn foster home!" she grabbed on to sai's wrist. Sai looked down with fear in her eyes. "Mom let go…" "You aren't supposed to be with that bastard!"

"Mom that's not fair!" "You don't what's good for you! You're gonna make a big mistake!" her grip tighten. "Mom let go!" sai tried to pull her arm away. Her mother became more infuriated as sai tried to pull away. "Don't you dare snatch away from me!" sai closed her eyes and slowly took her hand and slapped her mother across the face. Her mother looked at sai and slapped her back.

Sai finally in her life became angry and slapped her again. Her mother jumped from behind the table and started punching. Kaiba and a guard came and pulled them apart. "Fuck you, you drunk bitch!" "Go to hell!" kaiba held on to sai. "You got to hell!!" kaiba tried to keep his grip as she kept trying to go after her mother. Kaiba finally got her out of the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "i-I can't…" "Don't ever do that! You don't ever stoop down to her level!" sai looked at kaiba still crying. He hugged her and tried to calm her down. "i-i c-can't …." She started to cry more. "Sai breathed slowly….." he thought for a minute and then led her outside for some air. She was still crying. Kaiba was still trying to calm her down. He gently touched her hair and then she jumped. "Don't fucking touch me! Don't ever touch me again!"

Kaiba had a sad look on his face. She realized what she said and tried to apologize. "Kaiba…I'm so sorry." She touched his jacket but he pulled away. "Yeah….whatever." she looked down at her feet. "There I go again, pushing someone away." He looked at her, and he kissed her soft lips. "I'm sorry…come on lets go." She slowly got into the car and sat in silence. He put his arm around her and held her close. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

He looked down at her and fondled with her hair. "Driver take me home." After awhile they drove up to the front gate. Kaiba slowly shook sai until she woke up. The first person she saw was kaiba's smiling face, and then something came over her. The blood rushed to her cheeks as he gently kissed her again.


	6. seto's shield comes down

Kaiba rolled over and noticed that sai wasn't lying next to him. He looked around and got up. He saw her sitting on the balcony. He grabbed his robe and walked out on the balcony. He pulled a chair over and sat next to her. "Hey sai are you okay?" "Yeah you just rolled over no me and I got up." He placed his hand on her lap. "There's no school today so I need you to watch mokuba." "Okay…" "And I'll be home early because an associate will be coming over for dinner." "Alright…but I have some running around to do so just take mokuba with me?" "Yes." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his room to get dressed

Sai got up and walked downstairs. Mokuba was watching television. She sat down next to him. He looked up and laid his head on her shoulder. "What's up…shorty?" "Just wondering if we could order a movie tonight?" "Love to but seto has company coming over." Mokuba pouted, and folded his arms. "But we have to run some errands today." He got up and ran upstairs. Sai pushed her hair behind her ear. Kaiba walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"So I'll be home by the time you get back from shopping…" she nodded and looked up. Seto ran his hand through her beautiful blue hair. She got up and ran upstairs to take a shower. Kaiba smirked and walked outside to his limo. Sai and mokuba left shortly after.

When they got home they heard kaiba talking. They walked quietly in to the house. "Sai, seto wanted us back before he got home?" "Yeah but you wanted to play zombie hunters one more time…" he smirked and the snuck upstairs. Sai went to her room and changed her clothes. She put on a skirt and a button up shirt. She brushed her hair and put a headband on to pull back her hair. When she finished getting dressed she walked downstairs. "So mokuba make sure your friend is ready at eight o' clock…that's when the limo will pick him up."

Sai walked up. "Oh you mean for that movie premiere dibs on stick my head out the sun roof." Mokuba looked down. "I am still going aren't I?" "Um sai the only tickets I had already given away before you moved in." he looked at her eyes which began to tear up slightly. "I don't care." She smiled and walked off. "I'll be right back…" she was heading upstairs when he found her. "Sai!" she turned around. "You want to go to the premiere sai?' that's what you said that's an invitation!" "It was more of an observation…like. 'You want to go to the premiere sai?" she became even more angry and started to stomp up the stairs.

"I'm not going to fall for I'm sai and I'm not talking or coming out my room for a week!" "So I wanted to go to a big Hollywood party for once in my life sue me!" she went to her room and slammed the door. She didn't come out of her room the rest of the night. The next morning when kaiba came downstairs there was a note on the counter.

"Dear, seto

I went to school early…

See you later.

, sai"

He looked at the note and looked out the window. 'Is she that mad at me?' he thought. At school sai was in her homeroom sitting with her friends. Normally she wouldn't even come to her homeroom, but today she didn't feel like skipping. Joey pulled a chair to the front of her desk. "So sai…tristan got a suit for the show tonight…and I got one to…are you wearing a dress or a pants outfit?" "I'm not going…" "huh?" he looked confused. "kaiba said he can't take me he's sorry and all the other bull he said."

She laid her head on her desk. "well if tristan gets sick…or can't go I'll take you." She didn't look up. Yugi and the others walked over to her desk. "hey sai…did joey tell you?" joey pushed tristan to the side and whispered something to tristan. They both walked back over. "um…so yugi's taking me to the premiere…sai I can't wait to see what you wear, hopefully not some slutty trailer park outfit." She looked at her and then decided to pay her no mind. "um…tea she isn't going tonight." "oh…well maybe it's for the best…it's a slut-free zone in Hollywood." Joey and tristan pulled some chairs out of the way.

"what did you call me?" tea looked at her with a conceited smirk on her face. "I called you a slut…that's what you are…" "I know this big-breasted dumb bimbo didn't call me a slut!" sai pushed her desk out of the way. "um….tristan go find kaiba…we'll need extra muscle for this one." Tristan nodded and ran out of the classroom. Suddenly sai punched tea. "damn already!" sai had already gone after her. Joey tried to pull them apart but it didn't do much.

Tristan ran back into the classroom and kaiba followed. "shit…" he ran to help pull sai off. She already had a grip on tea's hair. When they finally pulled them apart, sai was red and the face and so was tea. "You're a stupid bitch!" "Go to hell you high and mighty asshole!" tea broke free of joey's hold and got in sai's face. She slapped sai in the face. Sai automatically jumped at her. Kaiba held on to her for dear life. Kaiba held onto her and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Calm down sai!" "Leave me alone!" she finally got loose from his grip. Kaiba made sure to stand between her and the door leading into this room. She started pacing back and forth in the hallway trying to calm down. "you calm yet...cause after this time I'll have to take you home." She looked up in his sapphire eyes. "I can't believe she called me a slut…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "you are most definitely not a slut…your way better then her to let her make you that angry…"

"what do you care…you just wanna have to have me at your house." He ran his hand through her hair. "If I made feel like that I'm sorry…I never got this close to a woman before so this is weird…for the both of us." She looked at her feet. The teacher came down the hall. "um…ms. Sonma…I'm sorry but we'll have to suspend you for a week." She looked at him. "Really a week?" "yes those are the consequences for fighting." She nodded. Kaiba touched her hair. "go get your stuff sai I'll take you home." She walked into the class got her bag and walked back out.

She walked outside the school. She sat on the front-steps of the school. Kaiba walked up behind her. "Why do you feel like you always have to fight?" "I don't…" he sighed. "that party is tonight you think you'll be okay alone tonight?" "yeah…I'll be fine…I'll probably just study." "okay…when I get home we'll spend some quality time together…alright?" "yeah sure." The car drove up and they both got in.

When they got home seto had to change and sai went and sat in the living room. Mokuba walked with a guilty look on his face. "Hey sai I'll bring you a program from the movie…" she was looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah sure." She got up and walked upstairs.

Seto came downstairs. "You ready to go mokuba?" "Seto should we leave her alone?" "Not much we can do about it…she'll be fine." "I hope you're right big brother…" they both left. Sai watched them leave from her window. She went, took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She went downstairs and turned on the tv. She quickly turned it off and pulled out a book. She sat and read until she got bored and fell asleep.

It was late when kaiba and mokuba came home. "Seto you think that will make her feel better?" he held out a program with a signature on it. "I really don't know…but I bet she's a sleep." When they walked into the house they walked into the living room and saw sai on the floor with her head on the table. Seto walked over and picked her up. He noticed tears falling down her face. "We left her crying alone?" "Poor sai must have been so lonely." Seto carried her upstairs to their room and he laid her down on the bed.

He gently shook her to wake her up. She stirred a little and sat up. "hey seto…" he kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry…I left you here…alone." He gently fondled her hair. "its fine I already told you!" he gave her the program he got her. She smiled slightly. "I'm stupid you know that right?" she nodded and smiled. He ran his hand through her blue hair. He gently pushed her down on the bed. she looked dead in his eyes. She gently pushed him off.

"uhh…please stop…just stop." He sat up and looked at her. "what's wrong?" she sat up and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I-I'm pregnant…" his eyes grew a little as he looked down at his hand resting on her stomach.


	7. State Of Mind

**An: Sorry for the delay I've been kind of busy...so I'll try to update more thanks for the support!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai sat on kaiba's bed as he laid there. She had a sad and concerned look on her face.

"Sai calm down..." He said turning over.

She didn't listen she just paid attention to the phone. She had been waiting for her doctor to call for days. Her already pale skin had lost alot more color from worry.

"Sai take a nap or something you sitting up all the time makes me kind of paranoid." He said waiting for her to make a smart remark.

"Mm-hmm..." She said still staring at the phone.

He let out a fustrated sigh and barried his head into a nearby pillow. It had been five days since she had been to the doctor and she was up at dawn waiting for him to call with her test results.

"Sai please sleep...you're more pale then normal...and that's saying a lot." He said pulling her down.

"I'm not tired seto." She said then letting out a big yawn.

"Right...either take a nap or I'm unplugging our line." He said running his hand threw her freshly grown hair.

"I'm worried seto." She said slightly tearing up.

He patted her on the he and then kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll be fine...don't worry so much...I don't want to leave you but I have to go to work...I'll see you later okay." He said getting out of bed.

She nodded and smiled slightly. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. He went into his closet to change and then kissed her once more before heading out. She sighed and laid back on the bed.

"He's right I am pretty tired...man why am I so scared?" she said turning over.

Suddenly the phone rung. She shot up and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" she said anxiously.

"Hello is there a miss sai sonma there?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes this is her...yes...yes...oh, I see thank you." She hung up the phone and climbed into bed. She sighed and laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep. When kaiba had got home he found her in a deep sleep.

"I guess they called...hmm." He said pulling the cover over her shivering body.

He sat up reading as she slept. He waited for her to wake up or atleast have a reason to wake her up. But he just let her toss around in bed.

"Okay sai wake up...Sai it's time to eat." He said shaking her.

Her eyes slowly opened and her green eyes seemed dull slightly.

"Hey so did the doctor called?" He asked.

"Yeah...he did." She said silently.

"Yeah is all you can say after hounding me for a week? What did he say?" He looked deep in her eyes.

"He said that I had pseudocyesis." She said sitting up completely.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"It just means that even though I had the symptoms of pregnancy I wasn't...it's more like a false pregnancy." She said still looking down.

"Well I guess that's okay...Hey why don't we go for a drive." He said trying to get her mind off things.

"It's okay I don't feel like having your driver drive us around." She said about to lay back down.

"No I meant I'd drive us around." He said pulling her close to him.

"No thanks I don't feel like it." She said sighing.

He looked at her and laid back himself. He sighed and tried to figure out how to make her feel better. He saw her layign there not even facing him. He touched her shoulder and she turned over.

"Yes seto?" She asked.

"Tomorrow we're going out to eat just me and you." He said.

"It's okay." She said about to turn over but kaiba grabbed her.

"No it's not okay! Sai look your happy your sad I don't know how to de-..." He stopped himself.

"Deal with me?..." She kicked the covers off her.

"No wait sai...That didn't come out right." He said getting up with her.

"No! Just leave me alone!" She yelled pushing in her door to get her stuff.

"Sai! Stop I was saying with your mood swings! Calm down!" He yelled following her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" She yelled.

"Don't yell at me sai!" He yelled at her.

She turned around and threw a pillow at him. He dodge it and grabbed her by the arm.

"What is your problem!?" He yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled again.

Seto let her go and she went threw her stuff.

"Sai just calm down...please." He said leaning against her door frame.

"I am calm I'm just upset." She said sitting down.

"So what if you pregnant your still young." He said. trying to comfort her.

"Yeah right...I'm lucky for about five more years...if even that before i'm incapable of having a baby." She said tearing up slightly.

Seto put his arms around her and let her fall asleep in his arms. 'Don't worry.' He thought.


End file.
